Measuring a blood pressure every day is very important from the perspective of health care. Thus, electronic sphygmomanometers for home use that can measure a blood pressure also outside the hospital are widely used.
An electronic sphygmomanometer is driven by a primary battery (hereinafter, referred to as a “dry cell”), an AC (Alternating Current) adapter, or a secondary battery (hereinafter, referred to as a “rechargeable battery”).
However, if one of the dry cell and the rechargeable battery is used, a blood pressure cannot be measured if the capacity (residual quantity) thereof runs out during measurement.
Thus, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-245857 (Patent Document 1) proposes a technique to let a user know the remaining number of times of measurement based on the voltage value of the battery.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-245857